Bowing Out Gracefully
by bflahavin
Summary: The Five Times Kirk Bowed Out Gracefully and the One Time Spock Wouldn't Let Him


**This is my first 5 and 1 fic and I think I did a pretty good job.**

**Thank you to Seteda Marie for being my Beta. All mistakes still belong to me (unfortunately)**

**Star Trek doesnt belong to me, but I do own a rad pink Barbie laptop!**

** /**

**/**

1.

Alpha shift ends and everyone is completing their changeovers.

Captain Kirk hands over the conn to Lt. McNanamara and heads over to the science station, where Spock is just finishing updating his relief on his findings.

Jim knows for a fact that both he and his first officer have the evening free, so he plans to invite Spock for dinner in his quarters and a game of chess.

Kirk rubs his sweaty palms against his black pants as he stops in front of Spock, who is now alone.

"Greetings, Captain. Is there something I can do for you?"

Kirk gives Spock an affectionate smile as he sees the Vulcan's eyebrow lift in question. He can't help but think it's the cutest thing ever.

"Actually, there is something you can do for me. I was wondering if you would want to..."

The blond man is suddenly cut off by a voice at his side.

"Spock, I know this is your night off and I was wondering if you would like to have dinner in the mess with me, while we discuss the new Vulcan dialect that is forming on the Vulcan colony?"

Kirk's head snaps to his right to find Uhura standing there, looking expectantly at Spock. His gaze returns to his XO to find the Vulcan studying him intently. Spock's focus then shifts to the communications officer waiting patiently for an answer to her question.

"Pardon me, Lt. Uhura, but before I can answer you, I wish to hear what the captain wished to ask me before you interrupted him."

Kirk blushes as two sets of eyes stare at him expectantly.

"Ah...it was nothing important, nothing that can't wait. I'm just going to head to my room and do some paperwork. Be all captainy."

As Jim starts to back away, he can see that Spock is going to try and push the issue. Kirk puts a stop to it before the Vulcan can start speaking.

"Have a good night you two and I'll see you bright and early for alpha tomorrow. Bye"

He waves at them and quickly turns, rushing to the turbolift.

Once alone, he mentally claps himself on the back for his actions. Spock is bound to have a more enjoyable evening with Uhura than he ever would with Jim.

If Kirk is a little jealous of Spock's ex-girlfriend right now, he decides to ignore it.

/

2.

Kirk and Spock find themselves at a party being held in their honour by a race callied the Blockmacks, on the planet Parsis II.

The people are a humanoid race that figuratively and literally has two green thumbs. Every building on the planet is surrounded by the most beautiful gardens Kirk has ever seen.

The captain looks over a sea of pink haired aliens and spots Spock standing alone by the buffet table, looking uncomfortably stiff.

As Jim makes his way over to his First Officer, he realises the reason why Spock is so ill at ease. He is a touch telepath and the Blackmacks aren't the biggest believers of personal space. His shields have probably taken a beating.

Once he reaches Spock, he makes the decision to ask Spock to accompany him on a stroll in the gardens around the building, so that the Vulcan can get some time to regroup.

Spock bows formally at his Captain, but Kirk can see some of the tension leave his XO's shoulders.

"The Blockmacks sure know how to throw a party."

Spock nods his head, as his gaze drops to the glass of juice in his hands.

"Indeed. They are very... friendly."

Kirk chuckles at Spock's word choice. When he gets himself under control, he notices that Spock now seems totally relaxed. He likes to think that he is the cause for the Vulcan's ease.

"So Spock, I was wondering if you would come with me on..."

A purple hand with a green thumb lands on Kirk's shoulder and startles him from what he was going to say.

Spock's eyes, that had snapped up to Jim's face when the man had started speaking, were now glaring at the hand on his captain's shoulder.

"Captain Kirk. We have discovered that your first officer here is also your ship's science officer. We would be honoured if he would let us take him on a tour of our main greenhouse, which houses many Vulcan plants and give us his opinion on whether we have set the correct temperature for them to thrive."

Kirk turns to High Ruler Macob and smiles brightly. He hopes the leader doesn't notice that the smile doesn't reach his eyes.

"Sure. Mr Spock would love that. I might head back up to the ship. It will be a long day of negotiations tomorrow and a captain needs his beauty sleep."

Spock steps forward with what looks to be a mutinous expression.

"But Captain, you were..."

Kirk holds his hand up, silencing Spock.

"Spock, it would be rude to refuse such a nice offer. I will see you back on the ship."

Kirk nods to Spock who is still looking unhappy (for a Vulcan) and then bows to the High Ruler before making his way to the exit.

Minutes later, as Kirk slowly de-materialises, he thinks about how flowers and plants aren't that nice after all.

/

3.

Kirk wakes up in Sickbay with McCoy and Spock standing on either side of his bed, staring down at him with matching expressions of frustration.

"You're a goddamn lucky fool! That's what you are! Jumping in front of a bullet like that is just so idiotic, you...you IDIOT! You could have just told Spock to duck."

Jim goes to defend himself but Spock does so first.

"I am loathed to say this but I agree with Dr McCoy. You only had to warn me and I would have moved out of the way of the primitive projectile. Your actions were illogical."

Kirk stiffens in the bed at the accusation in Spock's tone.

Jim is pissed. He did what he had to do and he wouldn't have anyone, not even Spock, second guessing his actions.

"My actions saved your life. I see nothing illogical about that. I would do it again in a second."

Spock's eyes narrow, as McCoy rolls his.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. We were just worried about you. Now, you'll need to stay here for a minimum of 5 hours until the drugs I gave you leave your system."

Kirk wants to argue that he is fine, but the CMO wags his finger at him.

"Don't even think about it Jim. Those drugs will make anybody super loopy and with your crazy system, I want to keep you where I can see you. Just buzz me if you need me. I will be in my office writing up YOUR medical report."

The doctor walks away, leaving Jim alone in the small room with Spock.

Kirk glances up at his Vulcan First Officer, who seems to be keeping busy by smoothing the wrinkles of the bed sheets.

Kirk almost wants to swoon at times like this when Spock shows him his more human side. It is something he treasures.

"Hey Spock. You know I get bored easily and when I get bored I get up to mischief. Maybe you could hang arou..."

Both me jump when the yellow alert sounds. Their focus is on the flashing light on the wall.

Their eyes meet again and Kirk can see that Spock is torn about what he should do. Kirk makes it an easy decision for Spock.

"You're needed on the Bridge Spock. I'll be fine. Climbing the walls, but fine."

Spock looks to the door and back, hesitating.

"Go and keep my ship safe Commander. I'll be here when you come back."

Spock nods and turns to leave.

While watching Spock run from his bedside, Kirk inwardly curses bullets, yellow alerts and Sickbay.

/

4.

Kirk is sitting in the mess, eating his tuna salad sandwich when Spock sits down in the chair opposite him. He must have already been in the mess for a while because he had a half eaten salad on his tray. Jim has to suppress the smile threatening to surface, knowing that Spock moved from where he was so that he could be with him.

"Good evening, Captain. May I join you?"

Kirk's whole face lights up and the smile finally succeeds in breaking across his lips.

"Of course you can. And I thought we agreed that you would call me Jim when we are off duty."

Kirk gives Spock a look of mock frustration, but by the lift of Spock's eyebrow, Jim knows that Spock understands it is just in jest.

"Yes we did. I apologise... Jim."

Kirk's smile grows as he hears his name leave Spock's mouth.

They eat in silence for a few moments before Kirk decides to push his luck.

"You know, you could make it up to me by joining me for..."

Suddenly Chekov is at their table looking panicked and out of breath.

"Mizter Spock, Mizter Spock! I vas told to get you. All the computers in the science lab are crashing and no vone knows what to do!"

Before Spock can say anything, Kirk grabs Spock's nearly empty tray and puts it on top of his. He stands with both trays and looks at Spock, who seems to be frozen in his seat.

"Don't worry, Spock. I'll take care of this for you. You better get down to the labs before your people completely spaz out."

Kirk walks to the disposal unit struggling not to look back at the Vulcan and his navigation officer, who are still staring at him.

Nothing good can come from looking back.

/

5.

Kirk finds himself trapped in the turbolift with the Vulcan he is slowly falling in love with. Both men are staring ahead of them at the gray doors.

Spock is the first (for once!) to break the silence.

"I am regretful that I have been unable to partake in social activities with you these last few weeks. I wish to remedy this as soon as possible, if you are amenable."

Kirk turns to Spock to see that the Vulcan has not taken his eyes off the exit, but he also notices the slight green flush adorning Spock's cheeks.

Kirk knows it must have been very hard for Spock to even mention that much, so he decides to take them the rest of the way.

"It's okay Spock. I'm not a child. I can entertain myself if I need to, but maybe since we are both free tonight, we could go to the observation deck and..."

Spock's communicator beeps.

Kirk fights the urge to look up and curse the powers that be for their shitty timing.

Spock glances down at the screen of his communicator and then up at his captain.

"It is my father. His ship is within comm range, but I do not..."

Kirk shakes his head.

"You need to take it. Vulcans rarely call without a reason. It could be important."

The blond captain makes a show of looking at his watch.

"Plus, I just remembered that I promised to spar with Sulu tonight. Ah... this is my stop."

He reaches out and stops the lift. The doors open and Kirk stumbles out still facing Spock.

"But Jim, this is not the correct..."

Spock halts speaking when Kirk's hand shoots out and presses the close button almost frantically.

"See you Spock. Say hi to your dad for me."

Before Spock can respond, the doors have closed in his face.

Kirk takes stock of his surroundings. Once he realises where he has ended up, he smashes his palm against his head, not believing his own stupidity.

"I'm on the wrong fucking floor."

His voice echoes down the empty hall as if laughing at him.

/

+1.

Jim presses the buzzer to Spock's quarters and patiently waits until the door whooshes open to reveal Spock standing in his black silk meditation robe.

"Jim, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you to my quarters at this late hour?"

Kirk glances down at his watch and mumbles a few choice swear that would make McCoy proud.

When his gaze rises to meet Spock's, he is stunned to find the Vulcan's lips twitching into a small smile.

"I didn't realise the time. Sorry if I woke you."

Spock shakes his head, eyes definitely shining with amusement.

"As I have informed you in the past, Vulcans do not need as much sleep as Humans. I was simply curious as to why you were here."

Kirk's hand comes up to the back of his neck to massage it nervously.

"I couldn't sleep. I came by to see if you would like to come to my room and..."

The computer terminal in Spock's room starts ringing... loudly.

Kirk heaves a heavy sigh and begins backing away. He can't understand what the universe has against him spending time with Spock, but it's pretty obvious that it does.

"You should get that Spock. Don't want to keep them..."

Jim's words are stolen from him as two hands grab the front of his tunic and pull him forcefully into the room. He can hear the door being locked behind him over the ringing of the comm. unit.

Spock shoves his commanding officer against the nearest wall, pressing his warm body against Jim's cooler one and placing his leg between both of the human's.

A moan escapes Kirk's mouth at the intimate contact and he bucks slightly.

Spock's lips appear at a rounded ear and Jim shudders at the feel of warm breath against his skin.

"I find that I do not wish to let you leave. Not this time."

Kirk tries to get himself to think clearly, but it is hard when there is literally a ringing in his ears and a hot Vulcan's body pressed against his. It takes a moment for him to gain the power of speech again.

"But the person calling..."

A slender finger presses against his pink lips.

"Can call back if it is truly important. I am indisposed at the moment."

The ringing stops and Kirk can hear how hard both he and Spock are breathing. The finger pressed to his lips is now gliding across them in a reverent manner.

"Jim, you seem to be under the misconception that there are more important things I should be doing instead of spending time with you. I wish to enlighten you with the truth."

Suddenly the finger is gone and Spock's lips are now a hair's breath away from Jim's own.

"There is nothing in this universe that I would rather be doing than spending my every waking moment with you. Obviously, this is impossible for me to accomplish, but I do not appreciate you walking away from me when we do have the opportunity to be together."

This statement cracks something inside of Kirk and he closes the distance between their mouths, kissing Spock hungrily.

They break apart gasping for air, as Spock releases his hold on his captain's shirt and instead grasps one of Jim's hands.

Kirk looks down at their joined hands and grins slyly. There is a twinkle in his eye as he meets Spock's loving stare.

"I don't know Spock. I think I need more evidence to support your claim of supposed 'adoration'. You need to show me just how much you want to be with me."

Spock, not so subtly, begins pulling Kirk towards his bed.

Kirk's grin grows wider.

"My pleasure, Captain."

The last thought Kirk has before he is overcome with bliss is that Spock was definitely worth the wait.

/

**Hope you liked it.**

**A Mirrorverse ficlet will be up next.**

**Also, I have started writing the first chapter of the 'Private Tutoring' sequel.**


End file.
